


šeřík a angrešt (a pryskyřník)

by Aziz



Series: myslím, tedy slam-versum [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ....anebo jo????, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Geralt je pořád zaklínač, Jaskier dělá slam poetry, Jaskier je z Ostravy, M/M, Monster of the Week, Slam Poetry AU, fluff a zabíjení monster, geralt si rozumí se svými emocemi (víceméně) protože měl půl tisíciletí na to R Ů S T, geralt: mám jaskiera jen týden ale kdyby se mu něco stalo zabiju všechny v této místnosti a pak sebe, yennefer jaskiera nemá ráda, zasazeno v Praze ale psáno člověkem co v ní nežije a nikdy nežil, špatná poezie ale jako... ne záměrně
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/pseuds/Aziz
Summary: Jaskiera kousne vlkodlak, seznámí se s Geraltovou dechberoucí ex a nakonec s Geraltem splatí dluh za svůj život, aneb: Yennefer nemá ráda Jaskierovy slamy.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: myslím, tedy slam-versum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622218
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	šeřík a angrešt (a pryskyřník)

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud budete číst velmi pozorně, všimnete si, že mě až moc bavilo psát Yennefer.

Jaskiera ta tma kolem něj začíná štvát - a docela i děsit, ale to nechtěl Geraltovi v žádném případě přiznávat. Když o něco zakopne a skoro hodí hubu, rozhodne se, že je nutné mít nějaké meze. Z kapsy své staré šusťákovky vytáhne svůj telefon, zapne na něm baterku a namíří si ho pod nohy, aby ho už nepřekvapily žádné zlomyslné kameny nebo větve.

“Co to sakra děláš,” zavrčí jen pár kroků před ním Geralt.

“Svítím si pod nohy,” vysvětlí Jaskier. “Abych nezakopl.”

“Vypni to,” řekne Geralt. “Přitahuješ na nás moc pozornosti. Takhle toho vlkodlaka nepřekvapíme ani omylem.”

“Zaprvé,” nevypne Jaskier baterku, “jestli zakopnu a ušpiním si tyhle džíny, tak nebudu mít žádný kalhoty na zítřejší slam - protože moje druhý kalhoty jsou nasáklý odpadní vodou, protože jsme předevčírem celou noc naháněli utopence v kanálech. Zadruhé, ne každý může vidět ve tmě jako vy zaklínači.”

“Vypni to,” zopakuje Geralt.

“ _Zatřetí,_ ” pokračuje Jaskier, jako by ani nebyl přerušen, “ _zatřetí_ se tady potácíme už dobrou hodinu - “ podívá se na čas na svém telefonu, “ - _a půl_ a ještě jsme na žádného vlkodlaka nenarazili. Nemyslíš, že kdyby tu nějaký byl, tak už bychom na něj dávno narazili?”

“Jaskiere,” řekne Geralt, jeho tón podrážděný (a ne tím dobrým způsobem), “měsíc vyšel teprve před chvílí. Jestli chceš lovit příšery, měj trpělivost, a prosímtě, _vypni to zkurvený světlo nebo ti ten mobil rozdrtím na prach_.”

Jaskier by to, upřímně, docela rád viděl, kdyby to ale neznamenalo, že by si musel kupovat nový telefon. Jeho současný Iphone je ještě dostatečně aktuální na to, aby na veřejnosti nevypadal úplně nemožně, a Jaskier rozhodně zrovna nemá peníze na to, aby si pořizoval nový. Ale taková demonstrace Geraltovy čiré síly zní nadmíru. Lákavě. Bohužel tu je vrchní lovec příšer Geralt, tudíž Jaskier při všech rozepřích předem ví, že je má prohrané, a u každého rozkazu ví, že ho nakonec vyplní, i když u toho bude prskat.

Odemkne obrazovku, a jeho telefon si vybere zrovna tuhle úžasnou chvilku - kdy je jeho vlastní existence v ohrožení - aby se zasekl.

“Říkám, vypni to,” zavrčí Geralt znova. “Okamžitě.”

“Já se snažím!” sykne Jaskier, prsty ťukající a tahající za každý kousek zamrzlé obrazovky. Ta se nehne ani o píď.

“Jaskiere, nedělám si prdel - vypni to, _okamžitě_ \- “

Dvě silné ruce vezmou Jaskiera za předloktí a stáhnou mu ruce níž, aby Geralt viděl na obrazovku, a pak se i Geralt snaží rozhýbat zaseklý displej.

“Nejde to,” řekne Jaskier.

Z lesa kdesi po jejich pravici se ozve táhlé zavytí. Útrpný zvuk, ale plný života. Jaskier ztuhne, zatímco Geralt od něj odstoupí a připraví si stříbrný meč.

Obrazovka Jaskierova telefonu náhle poslechne a otevře lištičku s ovládáním baterky. Jaskier baterku vypne a les se pohrouží do naprosté temnoty. Kdesi nad hlavami jim pluje měsíc v úplňku, ale přes vysoké stromy kolem prakticky není vidět.

Jaskier se jen modlí, že Geralt něco vidí. A že, snad, vidí víc, než ten vlkodlak.

Po jejich levici se ozve další zavytí - trochu jiný tón.

Jaskierovy oči vystřelí najít Geraltovy, jejich nenápadný zlatý svit v temnotě. Dva. Ti vlkodlaci jsou dva. Což znamená, že až s nimi bude Geralt hotov, tak za ně bude jednou tolik peněz, ale taky to znamená, že se Geralt musí ubránit dvěma nasraným vlkodlakům najednou.

Jaskier sáhne do zadní kapsy svých džín a vytáhne rybičku, která mu už od začátku jeho pobytu v Praze dodávala odvahu při obrážení zaplivaných pajzlů zašitých v temných, špinavých uličkách hlavního města. Potmě ji po paměti otevře - pohyb, na který si za těch několik měsíců uvykl - proti dvěma vlkodlakům drobná čepel z nerezové oceli asi moc nezmůže, ale podle Jaskiera je lepší něco, než nic.

Navíc, je tu s ním Geralt, hora svalů, která se s mečem pohybuje rychle a s grácií - a ten od něj vlkodlaky udrží dostatečně daleko, aby na rybičku vůbec nemusela přijít řada.

Ať se ale Geraltovou přítomností uklidňuje, jak chce, srdce mu hlasitě buší v uších a dechu se mu náhle nedostává. Po jeho levici se cosi šustne, několik metrů od něj, ale v nočním tichu to slyší dost nahlas - Jaskier natáhne ruku s křečovitě sevřeným nožíkem před sebe a otočí se po směru toho zvuku. Zahledí se do tmy houští u cesty. Nevidí nic, kromě pozůstatků světla baterky vypálených na jeho sítnici.

Za ním, z druhé strany cesty, se ozve několik rychlých kroků, dopady tlap v opadance, a než se Jaskier stihne otočit za tímhle zvukem, Geralt zakročí: tupý dopad meče na maso, zasyčení, jak stříbro pálí kůži, Geraltovo prudké vydechnutí, jak vlkodlaka čepelí odstrčí dozadu.

Vlkodlak učiní další výpad a Geralt mu vyjde vstříc. Jaskier jejich souboj může sledovat jen podle svitu Geraltových oči a záblesků tapetum lucidum ve vlkodlakových očích.

A ten vlkodlak je _monstrózní_ , o hlavu, možná dvě vyšší než Geralt, a Jaskier si může jen představit, jak zatraceně _mohutný_ ve skutečnosti je. Z toho, jak Geralta občas zatlačí dozadu z jeho postoje, Jaskier odhaduje, že velmi. Velmi mohutný. Ale Geralt se nenechá, tlačí zpět, zasazuje jednu ránu po druhé a drží si vlkodlaka od těla a s každým zakolísáním své obrany opravuje své postavení, aby se pokaždé vměstnal mezi obludu a Jaskiera, a Jaskiera to skoro hřeje u srdce.

Pak mu cosi velikého vrazí do zad, a Jaskier zakolísá. Strčí ho to několik kroků dopředu, ale udrží se na nohou a obrátí se s rybičkou připravenou k úderu.

Slyší, jak Geralt znovu odstrčí svého vlkodlaka a využije nabitého momenta, aby vyrazil Jaskierovi na pomoc, ale není to dost rychlé na to, aby mocný úder chlupaté tlapy Jaskierovi nevyrazil nožík z ruky.

Jenže pak se Geralt vměstná mezi Jaskiera a vlkodlaka - tak blízko, že Jaskier pocítí, jak se Geraltova zbroj otře o jeho čelo - a zatlačí ho zpátky z cesty.

Vlkodlak zavrčí a vyrazí proti Geraltovi, způsobem, který Geralt asi nečeká, protože ustoupí dozadu a vrazí do Jaskiera, který to nečeká a nedokáže najít rovnováhu a padne na zadek do vlhké hlíny cesty. Než si stihne pomyslet, _doprdele, další kalhoty mimo provoz_ , dvě těžké tlapy dopadnou hned za ním a pak ho dva velké spáry vezmou za ramena, zvednou do vzduchu a velké čelisti plné ostrých zubů se zakousnou do jeho trapézového svalu.

Jaskier zakřičí bolestí, ze rtů se mu vydere jakási pochroumaná verze Geraltova jména, jak ucítí, jak vlkodlačí zuby zaskřípou proti jeho klíční kosti, jak mu jeho vlastní horká krev smíšená s horkými vlkodlačími slinami rychle stéká po zádech.

Geralt utrousí těžké “kurva,” a pak se ozve nezaměnitelný zvuk toho, jak se stříbrný meč zaboří hluboko do svalů a orgánů. Otočí se k Jaskierovi a jeho problému, švihne a tne vlkodlaka do nohy. Jaskier cítí, jak se mu čepel - už zpomalené nárazem na vlkodlakovu lýtkovou kost - otře o nohu.

Vlkodlak ho pustí a odhodí pár metrů stranou a vyrazí proti zaklínači. Ozývají se údery meče a funění, ale Jaskier dokáže myslet jen na příšernou bolest, která se ve tvaru vlkodlačích čelistí táhne přes jeho levou klíční kost, přes jeho záda a nebezpečně blízko jeho krku. Jeho krev je horká a lepkavá pod jeho lopatkou, zatímco pod zbytkem jeho těla ho studí tvrdá, vlhká půda. Jaskier velmi silně doufá, že tu neumře. To by bylo špatný.

Tak zaprvý, ještě nedodělal vysokou. Bylo by docela hloupé odejít z dnešního světa jenom s maturitou, když už i baristi téměř potřebovali bakaláře, aby vůbec byli přijati. Zadruhé, stále ještě nevydal svojí básnickou sbírku - vlastně ji ani nedal dohromady, takže by nemohla být vydána post-mortem. Zatřetí, ještě se nepodíval na finále slam poetry - ještě _nevyhrál_ české finále slam poetry a bez toho Jaskier umřít nemohl, protože věděl, že na to má, že dokáže s přehledem strčit celou českou scénu do kapsy, jen kdyby měl šanci to ukázat -

Začtvrté, ještě se nevyspal s Geraltem. To by ho asi ze všeho mrzelo nejvíc, protože Geralt je velmi sexy hora svalů a Jaskier si může jen představovat, jaký by to bylo mít ho v posteli. Každý den, kdy se probudil s Geraltem ve svém skromném jednopokojovém bytečku, jen čekal, kdy už Geralt konečně sepne a roztrhne Jaskiera vejpůl. Ne doslova, samozřejmě.

No, možná by ho to mistrovství mrzelo přece jen o něco víc.

Nejednou je zvedán ze země. Jaskier vykřikne, zčásti tím, že mu ten pohyb způsobí bolest, a zčásti strachy, že teď mu ten vlkodlak konečně ukousne hlavu.

“Uklidni se,” řekne Geralt. Jeho hlas je hrubý námahou, ale také něčím dalším, co Jaskier nedokáže identifikovat. Přehodí si Jaskiera přes rameno.

“Geralte, konečně, díkybohu,” vypadne z Jaskiera, a jak jednou mluví, nejde mu přestat, “je to mrtvý? Kouslo mě to, já - umřu? Geralte, umřu? Musím toho ještě tolik udělat, musím vyhrát mistrovství, musím - Geralte viď že neumřu ty mě zachráníš Geralte - “

“Uklidni se,” zopakuje Geralt, a rychlým krokem zamíří tím směrem, odkud sem přišli. Poplácá Jaskiera po boku v chabém pokusu ho zklidnit. “Nebudu ti lhát, vypadá to ošklivě,” řekne, a Jaskier pocítí další nával paniky, “ale čeho by ses měl bát víc než smrti je, že tě nakazil.”

“ _Nakazil_?” zeptá se Jaskier. Jeho těla se zmocňuje třas a on neví, jak to zastavit - nejde to zastavit - na kůži cítí studený pot a horkou, lepkavou krev. “Jako vzteklinou, nebo - “

“Lykantropií,” řekne Geralt.

“Jako, jako - lykantropie jako vlkodlakismus, myslíš? Jakože ze mě bude vlkodlak?” Jaskierovo srdce buší tak rychle a silně, že se Jaskier bojí, že mu vyskočí z hrudi a Geralt ho bude muset sbírat z bahna cesty. “To nemůže, já nechci, já nechci bejt vlkodlak, já nechci umřít, kdybych byl vlkodlak, tak bys mě musel zabít, viď Geralte, já nechci umřít, nechci abys mě zabil - “ Teď už Jaskier brečí, násilně vzlyká, i když to _kurva_ bolí, jak to tahá na vlkodlačí kousnutí.

“Nezabiju tě,” řekne Geralt, a znova ho poplácá po boku. Jeho hlas stále nese tu věc, kterou Jaskier ještě nedokáže úplně identifikovat, ale pomalu začíná rozpoznávat její hrubé obrysy. “Nezabiju tě, protože se z tebe vlkodlak nestane. Odvezu tě teď za jednou svojí dobrou přítelkyní, a ta tě z toho dostane, ano?”

Jaskier přikývne. “Ano, jo, prosím, nezabíjej mě, já nechci umřít, nechci být vlkodlak - ”

“Zhluboka dýchej,” přikáže mu Geralt. “Jsi v šoku. Snaž se uklidnit.”

Geralt ho posadí na svou motorku. Jaskier si ani nevšiml, že došli k místu, kde před téměř dvěma hodinami zaparkovali. Nedokáže se udržet vzpřímeně a hroutí se na řídítka, zatímco si Geralt nasadí helmu. Geralt se usadí za něj a přitáhne si ho k tělu, aby mohl strčit klíčky do zapalování a nastartovat.

Vyrazí a Jaskier se snaží soustředit na své dýchání. Zavře oči. Vítr ho šlehá do tváře a Jaskier má pocit, že Geralt cestou poruší několik dopravních předpisů, ale nemůže si být jistý, protože kolem se míhající suburbie Prahy nevnímá, vnímá jen to, jak pod ním Geraltova motorka - _Klepna_ , Geralt jí láskyplně říká Klepna - vrčí a brní, jak ho Geraltova hruď hřeje do zad, jak moc ho bolí ten kousanec, jak si ho Geralt něžně před sebou na sedadle poupraví a přitáhne blíž, aby nespadl, kdykoliv, kdy jsou nuceni zastavit - což ale není často, a z toho plyne Jaskierovo podezření co se týče porušování dopravních předpisů - jak mu Geralt dýchá do ucha, stejně těžce jako bezprostředně po zápasu se dvěma vlkodlaky, i když by se touhle dobou jeho dech měl dávno vrátit do normálu.

Kolísá mezi vědomím a nevědomím, mezi nicotou a rozostřenou realitou semaforů a pouličních lamp a Geraltovy pevné hrudi proti svým zádům, a uvědomí si, co byla ta neidentifikovatelná věc, kterou slyšel v Geraltově hlase.

 _Starost_. Geralt o něj má strach.

“Oh,” řekne Jaskier, a ani si to neuvědomuje, protože jeho pusa je těžká a kolem nich hučí podvečerní Praha natolik, že vlastně neslyší, že to vysloví.

“To bude v pořádku,” řekne mu Geralt tiše, přímo u jeho ucha. “Dokud to bolí, tak neumíráš.”

Geralt asi úplně nepochopil, co ty dvě hlásky znamenaly, ale snaží se, a to by Jaskiera skoro donutilo se usmát, kdyby ho jeho rána tak nebolela.

Když pak Jaskier znova přijde k sobě, Geralt zrovna vypíná motor a zamyká Klepnu. Jaskier zvedne své unavené oči a zjistí, že jsou na Václavském náměstí, plném hluku a lidí, ale nikdo si jich moc nevšímá, protože pražáci vidí podobně divné věci na denním pořádku. Co je jeden krvácející týpek v šusťákovce navíc.

Geralt si ho znova přehodí přes rameno. Jaskier zaúpí, jak mu to zatáhne na ránu, a žaludek se mu zhoupne opravdu ošklivým způsobem. Polkne kyselost, co mu stoupá v krku, protože Geralt o něj má starost a snaží se ho zachránit a tím pádem mu Jaskier _nemůže_ poblít záda. 

Geralt se zastaví u nenápadných domovních dveří. Silně stiskne jeden ze zvonků.

“Yennefer Vengerberg,” ozve se z interkomu sladký ženský hlas, a i přes prskot nekvalitního reproduktoru Jaskier slyší nebezpečnou hranu jejího tónu. “Kdo tam?”

“Geralt - “

“Ah, Geralte,” zavrní Yennefer, “kdy jsi mě naposledy navštívil? Čemupak vděčím - “

“Musíš někoho ošetřit,” skočí jí Geralt nevybíravě do řeči. “Připrav si věci proti lykantropii.”

Jenže zvonek se neozve. Yennefer mlčí, ale interkom stále svítí, že je zapnutý. Jaskier nechápe, co to znamená.

“Hmm,” řekne nakonec Yennefer, a zní to skoro pobaveně. “ _Musím_ , Geralte?”

“Yen,” zavrčí Geralt varovně.

“Buď slušný hoch. Kouzelné slovíčko jsi zapomněl? Nebo tě ho v Kaer Morhen ani nikdy nenaučili? Měla bych si s Vesemirem promluvit, co to vychovává za spratky - ”

“ _Prosím_ ,” vyhrkne Geralt, a skoro to zní, jakože ho to bolí. O to víc to slovo Jaskier oceňuje. Jestli to přežije, upeče Geraltovi dort, a barevnou polevou na něj napíše “ _dík žes řekl prosím i když tě to očividně stálo mnoho úsilí a zachránil mi tím život_ ”. Jestli to ovšem přežije. “Prosím, Yen, potřebuju, abys někoho ošetřila.”

“Samozřejmě, pro tebe cokoliv,” řekne Yennefer. “Vezmi to po schodech, výtah je mimo provoz. Běž rovnou dovnitř, je odemčeno.” Ozve se bzučák a dveře se s cvaknutím odemknou.

Geralt na nic nečeká a vrazí dovnitř. Schody bere po dvou a s Jaskierem to ošklivě hází a jeho nevolnost se tím ještě zhoršuje. Chvíli si přijde, že nakonec Geraltovi ty záda přece jen pozvrací, snaha nesnaha, vděk nevděk, ale pak Geralt na jednom podlaží zpomalí a otevře dveře jednoho z bytů.

Voní to tu jako šeřík a angrešt.

“Pojď s ním sem,” řekne Yennefer, a Geralt se vydá směrem, z kterého přišel její hlas. Projdou jedněmi z dvou dveří, co z předsíně vedou. Tenhle pokoj je cítit ještě něčím jiným - Jaskier by to nejlépe přirovnal svěží, elektrické vůni ozonu. Cosi někde v pozadí bublá. Poličky plné pestrobarevných lahviček a dóz s popisky se koupou v měkkém, teplém světle svíček. Na šňůrách natažených od jedné stěny k druhé se u stropu houpou suché snítky nejrůznějších bylin, které Jaskier, jakožto dítě velkoměsta a současný obyvatel _ještě většího_ velkoměsta, nedokáže poznat.

“Polož ho tady,” řekne Yennefer. Geralt ji poslechne, položí Jaskiera opatrně na záda na velký dřevěný stůl.

Když se Geralt odtáhne, Jaskier konečně spatří Yennefer. A že ten pohled stojí za to.

Yennefer má vlnité vlasy, které jí v nezbedných, uhlově černých kadeřích ledabyle spadají na ramena, a pronikavě fialové oči. Její obličej je nadpozemsky souměrný a v rysech její tváře je cosi nelidsky nádherného. Jaskierovi to bere dech, téměř ošklivým způsobem - je neskutečně půvabná, ale Jaskier z ní cítí sílu, nepředstavitelnou moc, tolik, že to už není příjemně vzrušující, ale spíše mrazivě děsivé. Má na sobě jen černou krajkovou braletku, černé tepláky a rozhalený hedvábný župan, leskle černý se stříbrným vyšíváním, ale absence dalšího oblečení nijak neředí její auru nadřazenosti a všemocnosti. Jaskierovi stačí na ni hledět jen pár vteřin a už k ní má větší respekt, než jaký měl kdy k jakémukoliv ze svých učitelů.

“Potřebuju se dostat k té ráně,” řekne Yennefer Geraltovi, “pomoz mi.”

Kdyby ho to skousnutí tak zatraceně nebolelo, Jaskier by byl v sedmém nebi, protože mu dva velice atraktivní lidé společnými silami stahují šusťákovku a krví nasáklou košili s tygry. Sakra, tuhle měl rád, ulovil ji v textilhousu v akci _vše za padesát_. 

Yennefer si kousanec pozorně prohlédne. Jednu ruku přiloží Jaskierovi na čelo. “Jak ti je?” zeptá se ho.

“Bolí to,” řekne Jaskier. “Potim se a myslim, že budu grcat.”

“Jestli se mi tu pozvracíš, tak tě zabiju,” odpoví mu Yennefer svižně. Odejde mimo Jaskierův pohled a cosi tam začne dělat. Jaskier nedokáže identifikovat ty zvuky, ale zní to trochu jako náraz kamene na kámen.

Jaskierovy oči se setkají s Geraltovými. “Geralte,” zasípá, “viď že ji nenecháš.”

Geraltovy rty cuknou do úsměvu.

“O tvém osudu v tomto bytě rozhoduju já a ne Geralt,” prohodí Yennefer přes rameno. Dál o sebe tře dva kameny.

Geralt na to nic neříká, ale Jaskier má pocit, že v jeho očích vidí jeho odpověď daleko jasněji, než kdyby ji Geralt zkusil vyslovit nahlas. _Ani náhodou._ Minimálně by to od něj bylo hezké.

Yennefer k němu znovu přistoupí. V jedné ruce drží kamennou misku, v druhé lžíci s jakousi skorobílou kašičkou. “Otevřít,” přikáže, a Jaskier ji bez zaváhání poslechne. Yennefer mu strčí lžíci do pusy. Kašička chutná trochu jako syrové brambory. Syrové brambory a alkohol - asi vodka, pokud by měl Jaskier hádat. Byl hrdý na svou schopnost v drinku rozeznat od sebe jednotlivé alkoholy - byl to skvělý párty trik, když ho zrovna přihlížející nenazývali nechutným alkoholikem - ale zaprvé není zrovna úplně ve formě a zadruhé ho plete ta nepopsatelná, lehce nahořklá, rostlinná chuť syrových brambor. Polkne.

“Hlíza oměje,” vysvětlí Yennefer. “Alkohol pro lepší rozpuštění akonitinu.” Předá misku a lžíci Geraltovi. “Za půl hodiny dostane další půllžíci. Nepřežeň to, moje oměje jsou hodně silný. Nechtěli bychom ho tou léčbou zabít.”

Geralt přikývne.

Yennefer přejde k jedné z poliček s barevnými lahvičkami. Vybere si tu z temně fialového skla. Z dálky Jaskier nedokáže přečíst, co je na jejím popisku. Když odšroubuje víčko, ukáže se, že funguje jako pipeta. Jak se nad něj Yennefer skloní, Jaskiera do nosu prudce udeří vůně, co z lahvičky stoupá - ostrá vůně čistého alkoholu, zjemněná čímsi rostlinným. Yennefer kapátkem nakape obsah lahvičky podél Jaskierovy rány a prsty ji pak rozetře přes stopy zubů. Jaskier syčí bolestí, ale ona to nevnímá. Nakape si pak ještě trochu tinktury do ruky a natře i tu část kousance, kterou má Jaskier na zádech, zatímco ho bez problému nadzvedává druhou rukou.

“A tohle bylo…?” zeptá se Jaskier.

“Tinktura z oměje,” řekne Yennefer. V umyvadýlku si z rukou smývá tinkturu i Jaskierovu krev, lepkavou a hrudkovitou, jak se sráží. “Oměj vlčí mor je klasický lék proti lykantropii. Znovu tě namažu za pár hodin, a pokud všechno půjde dobře, ráno naposled.”

“Pokud všechno půjde dobře?” zopakuje Jaskier.

Yennefer si dál myje ruce. “Geralte, proveď zkoušku.”

“Yen - “

“Jak dlouho jste sem jeli?” otočí se na něj Yennefer.

“Z Klánovic je to asi půl hodiny,” řekne Geralt nejistě. “Možná jsem to zvládl o trochu rychleji.”

“Ne každý kousanec znamená nákazu,” přikývne Yennefer, utírajíc si ruce do ručníku, “ale takhle blízko srdci stačí málo. Proveď zkoušku. Teď.”

Geralt, očividně v rozpacích, odloží misku a lžíci na mramorovou linku, co se táhne podél zdí. Z vysoké boty vytáhne stříbrně lesklou dýku. Přitiskne chladnou čepel na Jaskierovu rozpálenou, potem zbrocenou hruď.

Nic se nestane, a Jaskier cítí, jak si on i Geralt zhluboka oddechnou. “Nic,” řekne Geralt a schová dýku zpátky do své boty.

“ _Zatím_ nic,” opraví ho Yennefer. “Během noci se to může změnit. Každopádně to vypadá, že jsme na dobré cestě. Za půl hodiny dostane další dávku hlízy. Teď pojď se mnou.” Vyrazí z pokoje. Když se Geralt nehne ani o píď, obrátí se ve dveřích. Přelétne mezi Geraltem a Jaskierem pohledem, zastaví se zase na Geraltovi. “Chvíli tu bez tebe přežije, máš moje slovo. Doufám ale, že je ti jasné, že tohle nedělám zadarmo.”

“Samozřejmě,” souhlasí Geralt vážně.

“Tak abys snad vyslechl, co za to budu chtít.”

“O ceně Jaskierova života se s tebou budu bavit, až budu mít jisto, žes ho zachránila,” zavrčí Geralt.

Yennefer tím zprvu vypadá zaskočená, pak se jí ale po tváři rozlije úsměv. “Samozřejmě, Geralte,” zavrní a zní neskutečně pobaveně. “Samozřejmě. Nechceš se ale aspoň vyspat v normální posteli?”

“Zůstanu tady,” prohlásí Geralt. “Musím mu za půl hodiny dát půllžičku hlízy.”

Yennefer se potměšile zalesknou oči. “Ovšem.” Opře se o futra dveří, založí si ruce na prsou. Hledí na Geralta s očima přivřenýma, pohled náhle měkký jakousi nostalgickou náklonností, které by se na první pohled zdálo, že nemůže být schopná. “Víš, tohle mi připomíná, jak tehdy v zimě měla Ciri horečku.”

Ciri? Jako Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Lvíče z Cintry? Geraltova schovanka?

“Hmm,” zabručí Geralt.

“Seděl jsi u její postele každou noc,” pokračuje Yennefer. “Viděla jsem ti na očích, že ses musel přemáhat, abys mě nechal se jí dotknout. Jak tvoje touha ji ochránit bojovala s tvým zdravým rozumem - s vědomím, že jí jenom pomáhám. Bylo to velmi sladké.”

Geralt odvrátí zrak. “Yen…”

“Další půllžíci mu dej až po hodině, a pak každou hodinu, dokud hlíza nedojde,” změní Yen obratně téma, ale cosi z té měkkosti v jejím pohledu důstane. “Za pár hodin mu přijdu znova namazat tu ránu. Támhle v rohu je křeslo, jestli tady nechceš celou noc stát jako tvrdý y.” Otočí se, aby odešla.

“Díky, Yen,” řekne Geralt tiše. “Máš to u mě.”

“To si piš, že mám,” souhlasí Yennefer.

O půl hodiny později Geralt Jaskiera nakrmí další dávkou rozdrcené hlízy. Na svém Iphonu si nastaví po hodině upomínky pro následující dávky. Přitáhne si ke stolu, na kterém Jaskier leží, to křeslo, o kterém Yennefer mluvila - starožitnou polstrovanou věc s potahem lehce zašlé purpurové barvy - a drží nad ním tichou stráž, když únava, pokles hladiny adrenalinu a čistý alkohol z tinktuty vpravený do jeho krve přes ránu stáhnou Jaskiera do říše snů.

Během noci je několikrát probuzen - většinou jen Geraltem, který mu do pusy strčí další půllžičku hlízy oměje, ale jednou je tu i Yennefer, která mu svýma heboučkýma rukama rozetře po kůži omějovou tinkturu.

Jaskier se jí bude muset zeptat, jaký krém na ruce používá.

Při jednom probuzení - Jaskier si není jistý, jestli je už nad ránem, protože okno má za hlavou a měkké světlo v místnosti může být zapříčiněno jak úsvitem, tak i svíčkami, které tu plály, už když přišli, a Jaskierova mysl je příliš zaslepena spánkem na to, aby spočítal, kolikrát už byl probuzen a zkusil z toho vypočítat, kolik hodin je - Jaskier spolkne, co mu Geralt dá, bramborovitá chuť hlízy a hořkost vodky na jeho jazyku, a zeptá se: "Jaktože Yennefer ví to s Ciri?"

"Yennefer byla její adoptivní matka," vysvětlí Geralt. "Když jsme se já a Yen potkali, zamilovali jsme se do sebe. Bylo to divoký a nebyli jsme pro sebe úplně ideální, ale měli jsme se rádi a snažili jsme se to donutit fungovat. Když jsem přes zákon překvapení dostal Ciri, bylo mi jasné, že ji doopravdy dokážu vychovat jen s Yennefer."

Jaskier si to nechá projít svojí spánkem zastřenou hlavou. "Pořád ji miluješ?" zamumlá nakonec.

Geralt zavrtí hlavou. "Ne. Máme se rádi, ale víme, že nejsme funkční. Ten problém, když žiješ tak dlouho jako my, je, že začneš spát s každým, kdo se v tvým životě jen na okamžik zdrží, i když to často není nejlepší nápad."

 _Takže i se mnou?_ pomyslí si Jaskier. Z toho, jak se Geralt zasměje - krásný, nádherný zvuk, který o Geraltových úst Jaskier ještě neslyšel - mu dojde, že to vyslovil nahlas.

Styděl by se, ale to už jeho mysl znova pohltí spanek, jako oceán, a jeho klidné vlny odnesou vzpomínku, že něco podobného kdy řekl, hodně a hodně daleko, stejně tak i vzpomínku, jestli mu Geralt nakonec odpověděl, nebo ne.

Když se Jaskier probudí - doopravdy probudí, nekolísá mezi snem a realitou, vědomím a nevědomím - je ráno. Pozná to podle toho, že se nad ním sklání Yennefer a maže mu na ránu poslední dávku tinktury. Kousnutí už ho nebolí - alespoň ne tím všeobjímajícím způsobem, jako když bylo čerstvé - pálí, když na něj Yennefer maže oměj, a jakýkoliv pohyb za něj nepříjemně tahá, ale s tím, co si Jaskier zažil včera, se to nedá srovnat.

"Gratuluju," řekne Yennefer. "Nejsi vlkodlak."

"Uf. To je dobře, psí chlupy mi často spouštějí alergii a myslím, že by to nebylo ideální - "

Yennefer mu věnuje pohled, kterým mu velice jasně řekne, co si o jeho přitroublém blábolení myslí. Jaskier spolkne svůj hloupý humor - a zůstane mu na jazyku jen vděk.

"Díky, Yen."

"Pro tebe jedině Yennefer," odsekne Yennefer. "A svůj dík za tvůj život mi oba ještě prokážete." Zvedne se. Na stěně má přimontovanou úplně normální skříňku s lékárničkou. Vybere několik čerstvých obvazů a nějakou mast. "Posaď se," přikáže.

Jaskier se zvedne do sedu. Jeho rána protestuje, ale zvládne to. Yennefer mu na kousnutí namaže nevábně vonící černou mast, a pak zraněnou část jeho hrudníku s Jaskierovou pomocí zaváže obvazy. "Obvazy si měň alespoň jednou za dva dny. Pokus se je nenamáčet." Vtiskne mu do rukou tubu s mastičkou. "Tímhle si to maž."

Jaskier je slušně vychovaný, a tak ho v krku tlačí další "díky", ale jelikož se Yennefer už vyjádřila, co si o verbálním vděku myslí, jen přikývne. "Kde je Geralt?" zeptá se.

"Donutila jsem ho osprchovat, když jsem viděla, že mi moje starožitné křeslo zašpinil tvojí a vlkodlačí krví."

Jaskier polkne ten nepříjemný pocit, který přinese představa _nahého_ Geralta sprchujícího se v _Yennefeřině_ sprše. A i ten ne tak nepříjemný pocit, který přinese představa _nahého_ Geralta ve sprše. V ten samý okamžik se odkudsi z bytu ozve typický zvuk otevírání sprchového koutu.

"Tvůj kamarád už je vzhůru," zavolá Yennefer.

O chvíli později se k nim Geralt připojí. Jaskier na zlomek vteřiny doufá, že to Geralt udělá s kůží ještě vlhkou a pouze s ručníkem omotaným nízko kolem boků. Geralt ale do místnosti vejde v plné zbroji - ač s přezkami nezapnutými a řemínky povolenými - a jedinými důkazy toho, že se před pár minutami sprchoval, jsou jeho mokré vlasy a ručník, který má přehozený kolem ramen, aby Yennefer nekapal na podlahu.

"Jak ti je?" zeptá se Geralt.

"Skvěle," zazubí se na něj Jaskier. "Jako znovuzrozený. Teda, to ne, z toho stolu mě příšerně bolí záda a připadám si jako kdyby mě přejel parní válec - ale rozhodně nemám touhu ochcávat patníky a masakrovat nebohý houbaře, takže je mi skvěle, podle mě."

Geralt protočí oči. "Odvedla jsi skvělou práci, Yen. Krafá jako normálně. Ani bych si nevšiml, že mu něco bylo."

Jaskier se pokusí nenechat se tím urazit. Jde to docela snadno, když si vzpomene, jakou o něj měl včera Geralt starost. "Ha, vtipné. Prosím, řeknete mi, kolik je hodin?"

Geralt se podívá na svůj telefon. “Bude půl deváté.”

“Nejvyšší čas promluvit si o tom, co mi dlužíte,” řekne Yennefer, ale to už Jaskier seskakuje ze stolu a spěšně si natahuje zničenou košili i šusťákovku, obě ztvrdlé zaschlou krví.

“Sakra, v devět mi začíná seminář - Geralte, potřebuju domů a pak na fakultu, _hned_.”

“A co moje platba?” vystartuje Yennefer.

“Moje vzdělání je přednější,” odbude ji Jaskier, a kdyby nechvátal, zaručeně by si něco takového nedovolil. “Na tomhle předmětu nemůžu mít absenci. Můžeme to vyřešit po škole.”

“Večer máš slam,” připomene mu Geralt.

“Tak aťna něj Yennefer přijde,” řekne Jaskier. “O přestávce nám klidně může říct, co bude za svojí pomoc chtít.”

Geralt s Yennefer si vymění pohled. “Počká to?”

Yennefer pokrčí rameny. “Já mám času dost. Ostatně, to i ty.”

“Pošlu ti událost,” slíbí Geralt, a hřejivou, velikou dlaní na Jaskierových bedrech ho vyvede z Yennefeřina bytu.

Jaskier celou cestu na byt myslí jen na to, že tahle stovky a stovky let stará, všemocná stvoření komunikují přes facebook. _Proboha, mají barevný chat na messengeru?_

Jaskier dorazí na seminář s šestiminutovým zpožděním, ale v čistém svetru - který je dost velký, aby netlačil na jeho ránu, a zároveň i zakryl to, jak mají jeho džíny zašpiněný zadek - s učesanými vlasy a s obličejem vyčištěným a namazaným hydratačním krémem. A taky s koňskou dávkou deodorantu v podpaží, protože je lepší být cítit jako parfumérie, než jako pot a strach a krev. Zaleze si do nejzadnější lavice a poctivě si do laptopu ťuká poznámky. Oči se mu zavřou jen asi dvakrát a vždy se vzpamatuje dřív, než dopadne čelem na klávesnici.

Mezi tímhle a další přednáškou si dá kafe a taky něco k jídlu a hned to jde přežít líp.

Když se odpoledne vrátí na byt, Geralt sedí na jeho gauči - už bez brnění, ale ve velmi uplém funkčním tričku a stejně uplých legínách, a Jaskier má co dělat, aby se udržel na nohou, nepadl na kolena a neřekl něco, čeho by v příštím okamžiku litoval - a podle zvuků, které se ozývají z jeho Iphonu, si na duolingu zlepšuje svou maďarštinu. Takže byl běhat. Jaskier ztěžka polkne. To je v pohodě. Dokáže se chovat normálně, i když teda Geraltův outfit nenechává nic na představivosti.

"Yen přijde," přivítá ho Geralt. "I když se velice nelichotivě vyjádřila o typu lokálů, ve kterých se zdržuješ."

Jaskier se usměje. "Ty se v nich zdržuješ taky."

"Hmm." Geralt zní skoro pobaveně, zatímco na duolingu ťuká překlad věty. Podle ciknutí, co následuje, bezchybně.

"Navíc, já vím, že jsou to nechutný pajzly, ale to k slamu prostě patří! Dokud se mi podrážky nelepí k podlaze, nemám slamovou náladu. Nemluvě o tom, že tyhle podniky mají své kouzlo." Když zrovna nenarazí na použitý kondom v toaletní míse nebo na díru vyřezanou v přepážce mezi záchodovými kabinkami přibližně v úrovni boků. Nebo na různé horší věci.

"Hmm." Teď už Geralt _na sto procent_ zní pobaveně. Kdyby Jaskier neměl v hlavě ze včerejška mlhavou vzpomínku, že se Geralt něčemu nestydatě, nádherně, hlasitě smál, myslel by si, že tohle je nejpobavenější, co Geralt dokáže být.

V tu chvíli mu dojde, že vlastně nemá moc představu, jakou má jeho život bez lykantropie cenu.

"Nevíš, co bude chtít?" zeptá se už vážně. "Moc toho nemám - "

"Pravděpodobně nějakou službu. Po mě. Ty se nemáš čeho bát," ujistí ho Geralt. "Yennefer umí být občas zlomyslná, ale rozhodně není _zlá_ a už vůbec není _šílená_."

“To je dobře,” odtuší Jaskier. Studuje špičky svých tenisek, stále špinavé ze včera. Doteď si myslel, že je na nich jen nános bláta a přilepeného jehličí, ale v tomhle světle si všimne i drobných kapek krve. Musí si je umýt, aby nevypadal jako psychopat. “Nechtěl bych tě obtěžkat závratným dluhem za svůj absolutně obyčejný život - “

“Jaskiere. Podívej se na mě.”

Jaskier poslechne.

“Žádný život není obyčený,” řekne Geralt, a klade na ta slova váhu, aby Jaskierovi bylo jasné, že je za nimi víc než půl tisíciletí zkušeností - půl tisíciletí budování a pádů impérií, půl tisíciletí monster a vládců a poddaných, půl tisíciletí, za které se mu svět měnil pod nohama a lidi se kolem něj rodili a umírali - “a už vůbec ne tvůj. Za tvůj život dám Yennefer, co si jen zamane, protože jsi po dlouhé době první, kdo ze mě hned neměl strach.”

Jaskier rozhodně neměl strach, když do Geralta vrazil ve dveřích pánských toalet. Ne, tehdy do něj drápy zaklesnul živočišný chtíč - a když na něj teď Geralt hledí a říká tohle, Jaskierova touha se, kousíček po kousku, mění v cosi klidnějšího a přesto bouřivějšího, zaoblenějšího, jemnějšího.

Jaskier ztěžka polkne. “Díky, Geralte.”

“Nemáš za co.” 

Dívají se jeden druhému do očí, dokud to není… až moc.

“Um - přemýšlel jsi nad večeří?” zeptá se Jaskier, protože s tichem si nikdy moc nerozuměl. “Napadlo mě, že bysme se cestou na slam mohli stavit na pizze - “

Cestou na slam se na té pizze staví. Na slam dorazí na čas, což u slam poetry znamená dorazit s předstihem, takže mají čas na první rundu. Když mají dopito, Jaskier Geralta opustí, aby se ještě krátce socializoval v zákulisí.

V backstagi sedí Impala a drtí se poslední detaily svého textu. Na gauči, s jednou rukou v odpadkovém koši, leží bezstarostně natáhnutý Mýval s očima slastně přivřenýma. Toho konsternovaně sleduje jakýsi chlapík taťkovské postavy - statné, ale trochu měkčí v oblasti pasu - a milé, mužně hezké tváře. Nad tím vším pokuřují Břeněk a vytáhlý dredatý týpek s ostrými lícními kostmi a roztahovákem v uchu.

“Marigolde,” usměje se na něj Břeněk zeširoka kolem své cigarety, “to je dost, že jsi nás poctil svou přítomností.” S tím, kolik cigarety mu zbývá a jak se usmívá je Jaskierovi jasné, že přišel absolutně na čas. Břeněk jen nerad nechával své cigarety nedokouřené.

“Upřímně,” pípne Impala, aniž by zvedla oči od papíru se svým slamem, “kdybych byla na Marigoldově místě, taky svojí přítomností radši obdařuju pana Slaninku a ne nás. A to jsem lesba.”

Jaskier neví, na kterou část toho sdělení se má soustředit dřív. Vždycky tušil, že Impala je aspoň trochu přihřátá, ale tohle bylo poprvé, co ji slyšel říct to nahlas. A co to sakra má znamenat _pan Slaninka_? Tedy, je nad slunce jasné, že tím myslí Geralta, ale _pan Slaninka_?!

“Lesba?” zopakuje Jaskier, ve stejnou chvíli jako Břeněk řekne: “Pan Slaninka?”

“Myslela jsem, že to víš,” podívá se na něj Impala se zvednutým obočím. “Mám celej slam o líbání holek.”

Ten Jaskier asi neslyšel, protože zrovna někde líbal Teda, což je teda zatracená škoda, protože by si ho teď rád poslechl. “Nějak jsem to vypustil, promiň,” mávne rukou. Neubrání se ale úsměvu, přistoupí k ní a zvedne ji do objetí. “Doufám, že je ti jasný, že odteď jsem tvůj queerstrejda.”

Impala se mu v náručí rozesměje. “Tos byl už před tím.”

“Aw,” kousne se Jaskier do rtu, aby se nezubil jako idiot. “To je sladký.”

Břeněk si za nimi odkašle. “Nerad vám kazím _vřelou_ rodinou chvilku… ale možná by bylo slušné představit se svým soupeřům.”

Jaskier Impalu pustí, a ta se zas posadí a vrátí se k pročítání svého slamu. Dreďák a taťka na něj hledí v rozpacích. Ne v těch _špatných_ rozpacích, to už Jaskier dokáže bez problému poznat. Nejspíš je jen zaskočila ta adopce, ke které došlo přímo před jejich očima. "Ahoj, já jsem Marigold," nabídne jim ruku.

Dreďák mu ji stiskne jako první. "Já jsem Pony. Přijel jsem z Plzně."

"Á, konečně další náplava. Začínal jsem si tu mezi těma pražákama pomalu připadat klaustrofobicky. Já jsem z Ostravy, ale tady v Praze musim mluvit jako člověk."

"Já jen na jednu noc," řekne Pony, ale vymění si spolu konspirátorský pohled dvou vojáků za nepřátelskou linií. Jaskier mu naposledy stiskne ruku, a pak si Jaskiera od dredatého převezme taťka.

“Vašek,” představí se. “Na pódiu teda spíš Venca. Já jsem z Prahy, bohužel. Kobylisy.”

Jaskier chvíli váhá, jestli má Vaška varovat, aby hned každému neříkal svoje jméno, protože posledně tady potkal vílu, která by toho mohla dost dobře zneužít, ale nakonec si to rozmyslel. Pro spoustu lidí už strašidla neexistují a on tomuhle sympatickému pánovi, který vypadá jako otec od rodiny, nechce kazit iluze. “Marigold. Těší mě.”

“ _Pan Slaninka_?” zeptá se Břeněk znova Impaly.

“Jakože _beefcake_ , ne?” vysvětlí Impala. Když to očividně nestačí, pokračuje: “Ten obří chlap, co si ho Marigold přivedl? Bílý vlasy, zatraceně symetrická pusa, kožený kalhoty?”

Podle výrazu Břeňkovy tváře si nejspíš spojil Impalin popis pana Slaninky s tím chlápkem, co mu téměř před měsícem řekl, že Jen Ted byl víla a chtěl si na Jaskierovi smlsnout. “Co? Ten - “

“Je to můj nový spolubydlící,” vysvětlí Jaskier rychle, a vlastě je to pravda. Nemusí Břeňkovi říkat, že každou volnou chvíli myslí na to, jak strašně fajn by bylo, kdyby ho Geralt o něco ohnul a dal mu pořádně do těla. Bylo mu to trochu trapné, ale kdyby si Geralt něco takového zamanul předpředevčírem při tom lovu na utopence, Jaskier by mu možná dal i v tom kanále, a to už o něčem vypovídá, protože sex v kanále rozhodně nezní hygienicky.

Břeněk nad ním zakroutí hlavou. Dokouří cigaretu a típne špačka do popelníku. “Jdeme na to, bando.”

Jaskier si vylosuje dvojku a na řadu přijde po Ponym, který dá komický text o návykových látkách - a opravdu, Jaskier jen nerad stereotypizuje, ale, notak, ten týpek je jasnej - a vyslouží si za něj vcelku průměrné hodnocení.

Jaskier mu hodlá nakopat prdel. Hodlá jim všem dneska nakopat prdel slamem, který brousil už přibližně měsíc - a dneska konečně přišla ta noc, kdy ho dá.

“Ahoj všichni,” pozdraví klub, když si odmotá mikrofon ze stojánku. “Moc lidí to o mě neví, ale hraju na loutnu. Je to strašně zajímavej nástroj s krásným zvukem - a vy si asi říkáte, proč vám to sakra vyprávím, když slam je bez hudby. Jde o to, že ve svém textu jsem se stylizoval do role středověkého trubadúra, který ve svých písních popisuje hrdinské skutky. Takže - _Tak dej groš_.”

Zhluboka se nadechne a najde vzadu diváctva Geraltovu ohromnou postavu a bílé vlasy. Snad se mu to bude líbit.

 _“Jak já, skromný bard, poctěn nastokrát,_ _  
__potkal Geralta z Rivie, chci do slamu dát._ _  
__Jak Bílý vlk se pral s vílou proradnou_ _  
__a já, skromný bard, pod jeho ochranou._

 _Skočila po mě, tak přešel mě hned smích_ _  
__ukradla mi jméno a šla po duši mý!_ _  
__Než spáry vílí spravily mi vzhled_ _  
__zaklínač zařval: Nech ho a hned!_

 _No tak dej groš zaklínači, dej a nebuď skoupý,_ _  
__No tak dej groš zaklínači, kdo dá, neprohloupí._  
 _Dej zaklínači groš, má být šampiónem zván_ _  
vždyť přemohl zlo, tak naplň mu džbán!”_

Když skončí, poděkuje. Potlesk, který si tímhle slamem vyslouží, je tak silný, že ho to zaskočí, a málem upustí mikrofon na zem, jak ho vrací do stojanu. Podle téhle reakce to zní jako jeho nejsilnější slam doteď. Ukloní se, jednou, dvakrát, a pak už ho Břeněk vyžene z pódia.

“Kolik bodů,” řekne, aby dav utišil, “kolik bodů si vyslouží trubadúr Marigold?”

Jaskier se rozhlédne po porotě a sotva věří svým očím.

“Deset, deset, deset, deset…” diktuje si Břeněk tiše, aby to mohl napsat. “A pak… Nula?”

To Jaskiera vytrhne z jeho euforie. Postaví se na špičky, aby viděl celý lokál, a pokusí se najít pátého porotce - a najde ho. Tedy, ji. Stojí hned vedle Geralta. Má černé vlasy a fialové oči, které zpříma upírá na Jaskiera.

“Hah, no, nulu tu obvykle používáme jen k utvoření desítky,” zasměje se Břeněk nejistě.

Yennefer nespustí z Jaskiera oči a inkoust na papíře nad její hlavou se přeleje tak, že namísto nuly utvoří _mínus jedničku_. Jaskier si nemůže pomoct a pusa se mu otevře v uraženém úžasu. Když se vzpamatuje, když konečně rozpohybuje svoje hlasivky, řekne: “Břeňku, to je mimo stupnici.”

“Diváctvo promluvilo,” pokrčí Břeněk rameny. “Deset, deset, deset, deset, mínus jedna. To byl Marigold!”

Jaskier sevře ruce v pěst tak silně, že se mu nehty bolestivě zaryjí do kůže jeho dlaně. _Zatracená Yennefer_ , pomyslí si, a vydá se k nim připojit. Přece jenom ještě musí vyřešit cenu jeho života, pokud tohle tedy nebylo ono.

Když se k nim připojí, Geralt mu věnuje omluvný pohled, ale Jaskier ho ignoruje.

“Zkazilas mi krásný skóre,” zamračí se na Yennefer, která v uplých černých džínech, fialovém cropu se stojáčkem a kožené bundě vypadá ještě hrozivěji, než v teplákách a župánku. Zvlášť, když Jaskier vezme v potaz její bezchybné, symetrické oční linky. O tak jisté ruce si on může nechat jen zdát. Pravděpodobně to je magie. Musí být.

“Nebudu se podřizovat zbytku, když to tak cítím,” ušklíbne se na něj Yennefer. “Nemůžu za to, že jsem si za osm set let života vypěstovala vkus, narozdíl od ostatních tady.”

“No tak, Yen - “

“To odvoláš,” sykne Jaskier. “Abys věděla, tak lidi tady mají za nehtem u malíčku víc vkusu, než máš ty - kdy jsi _ty_ naposledy něco napsala?!”

“Jestli se mnou takhle budeš dál mluvit, tak ti napíšu nekrolog. A dost brzo.”

“Tak dost,” zavrčí Geralt. “Jsme tady, abysme probrali byznys, ne?”

Yennefer protočí oči. “Samozřejmě.” Napije se svého červeného vína. Jeho vůně se donese až k Jaskierovi, a ten si je stoprocentně jistý, že nic tak dobrého v tomhle zaplivaném pajzlu nenalévají. “Výměnou za Jaskierův život budu chtít jednu přísadu do lektvaru.”

“Ty víš, že nejsem zahradník,” řekne Geralt.

“A tobě musí být jasné, že za něčí život nebudu chtít jen nějakou kytku,” odvětí Yennefer. “Chci zeuglí jed.”

Jaskier neví, co to je, ale podle toho, jak se Geraltovy kočičí oči stáhnou do úzkých štěrbin a jeho obličej ztuhne, soudí, že dostat to nebude nic zábavného.

“Zeuglí jed?” zopakuje Geralt. “Kde mám sakra hledat zeugla?”

“To je na tom ta nejjednodušší věc,” usměje se Yennefer sladce. “O jednom vím, ale nechtěla jsem si úplně špinit ruce - a jako na zavolání přijdeš ty se svým krvácejícím kamarádem. Asi jsem byla hodná.”

Tentokrát protočí oči Geralt.

“No, dluh je dluh. Pokud se ti do toho nechce, asi si budu muset vzít, co jsem ti dala. Jaskiere, máš sepsanou závěť?”

“Probohy, Yen, udělám to, neblbni. Kde… kde toho zeugla najdu?”

“V kanále, samozřejmě,” řekne Yennefer.

“Mě se ten slam líbil,” řekne mu Geralt, když už je v bytě zhasnuto a oba leží, Jaskier ve své posteli a Geralt na jeho gauči.

“Fakt?”

“Hmm,” potvrdí Geralt, a zní pobaveně. “Chci říct, skoro vůbec ses nedržel skutečnosti, a groše jsou mi v dnešní době k ničemu, ale… ale ta myšlenka byla hezká.”

Jaskier cítí, jak mu ruměnec rozpaluje tváře. “Díky, Geralte,” zamumlá.

Na zeugla se vydají další den v podvečer. Slezou do kanalizace a dál je vede Geraltovy citlivé oči podle mapky, kterou mu Yennefer načrtla. Brodí se odpadní vodou, která jim v některých místech sahá po kotníky a v jiných do půlky lítek. Jaskier se s každým krokem omlouvá svým nebohým džínám a svým nebohým keckám, ale bohužel po ruce nic lepšího nemá. Jestli hodlá s Geraltem spolubydlet dlouhodobě, asi si bude muset pořídit galoše.

Geralt Jaskiera varoval, že to nebude nic jednoduchého, a řekl mu, že se může přidat, jen když si bude držet bezpečnou vzdálenost. Jaskier rozhodně nemá v plánu přiblížit se k zeuglovi blíž, než bude nutné - chapadla a zubatá tlama? ne, děkuje pěkně - ale musí uznat, že je zvědavý. Víly a vlkodlaci a utopenci jsou jedna věc, humanoidní a vlastně docela malí - když je srovná s tím, co mu Geralt řekl o zeuglech.

Cesta je dlouhá a kanály spletité a Jaskier už po pár odbočkách začne pochybovat, že by se dokázal sám zase dostat ven. Naštěstí odsud sám nepůjde.

U jedné křižovatky Geralt nakonec zastaví. Pro cosi si sáhne k opasku. Vypije to.

“Co to je?” zeptá se Jaskier.

“Zaklínačovský lektvar,” vysvětlí Geralt. “Díky němu můžeme být ještě o něco rychlejší a silnější.”

“Co by se stalo, kdybych ho vypil já?” zkusí to Jaskier. Možná by pak mohl být Geraltovi k něčemu užitečný.

“To nechceš vědět,” odbyde ho Geralt.

“Ach, dobrá,” řekne Jaskier. “To vůbec nezní zlověstně, díky.”

“Buď ticho,” přikáže mu Geralt. “Za touhle odbočkou má být ten zeugl, a já bych ho rád překvapil.”

Jaskier si zamkne pusu na klíč, i když si ve tmě nevidí ani na špičku nosu. Geralt to ale vidět musí, protože si pobaveně odfrkne. Vydají se dalším ramenem kanálu.

S každým krokem voda Jaskierovi začne stoupat výš, až mu nakonec namočí i kolena. Když ignoruje zvuky vody vzdálené splachování, zaslechne i tiché oddechování. To se ale se zkracující vzdáleností rychle změní v funění, které se odráží dokola, tam a zpátky, od kluzkých, zaoblených stěn kanálu.

Ten zeugl musí být opravdu macek, podle toho, jak dýchá.

Náhle se Jaskierovi pod nohy připlete cosi tlustého a masitého, protože Geralt jde pár kroků před tím bez slyšitelného škobrtnutí, a tak Jaskier usoudil, že cesta je bez problémů. Ztratí rovnováhu, vyjekne a padne na zadek do splašků.

Několik metrů před nimi se ozve zlověstné zabručení. Otevřou se dvě drobné, mléčně bílé, slabě svítící bulvy.

“Kurva,” řekne Geralt procítěně.

Jaskier, kterému oblečení nasakuje studenou, smradlavou odpadní vodou, nemůže nesouhlasit. Vyškrábe se na nohy.

Geralt využije toho, jak si je obluda měří, a tne do malátně zdvihaného chapadla - toho, o které Jaskier zakopl. Ozve se bolestný skřek a masitý dopad uříznutého kusu chapadla na stěnu kanálu.

Z druhé strany se na Geralta vyřítí další chapadlo. Zaklínač ho hladce odrazí. Chapadlo pleskne o zeď. Jaskier radši o pár kroků odstoupí.

Zeugl zaútočí dvěma chapadly najednou, jednomu se Geralt elegantně vyhne, druhé probodne a připíchne k podlaze. Meč se mu ale musí zaseknout ve spárách cihel, protože mu ze svíjejícího se chapadla nejde vytáhnout - a toho zeugl využije a dalším chapadlem mu podrazí nohy.

Geralt dopadne do splašků. Zeugl mocným škubnutím chapadla vytrhne meč z podlahy a ten se zařinčením dopadne kamsi do vody.

Další chapadlo vyrazí proti Geraltovi, ale ten mu kotrmelcem uteče. Na všech čtyřech ve vodě začne hledat svůj meč.

Zeugl mu málem uštědří ránu do zad, ale Geralt se rychle obrátí, meč zase pevně v rukou, a chapadlo usekne. Připraví se na další výpad -

A pak padne na záda do vody, protože ho jedno chapadlo pod vodou chytí za nohu. Geralt se napřáhne, aby ho uťal, ale zeugl mu do cesty nastaví jiné, které zastaví jeho meč. A další a další, které sice Geralt úspěšně odrazí, ale chapadlo omotané kolem jeho nohy ho táhne blíž a blíž zeuglí mordě s dvěma řadami čelistí.

Zeuglí tlama cvakne jednou, dvakrát - 

Jaskier musí něco udělat. Vzpomene si, že mu Geralt dal dvě ruční světlice, aby se kdyžtak v kanálech mohli zorientovat a najít se, kdyby se rozdělili. Jaskier nikdy neuměl příliš dobře házet - ale za pokus to stojí.

Geralt usekne další chapadlo, co se na něj vyřítí shůry. Jaskier ze svého vodou nacucaného batohu vyloví jednu ze světlic.

Zeugl znova otevře tlamu.

“Zavři oči!” křikne Jaskier - je mu jasné, že pro Geraltovy citlivé oči by prudké světlo světlice bylo peklo - odjistí světlici a vší silou ji vrhne před sebe.

Světlice letí v dlouhém oblouku - a dopadne zeuglovi přímo do chřtánu.

Kanálem se ozve příšerný zvuk škvařeného masa, a jak se zeugl na světlici, která ho pálí v jícnu, dusí, uvolní sevření kolem Geraltovy nohy. Geralt sekne a oddělí to chapadlo od těla. Pak i druhé, které se nad ním zaťalo v bolestné křeči uprostřed úderu.

Dalších několik chapadel se na Geralta vyřítí ze všech stran a vyzvou zaklínače k smrtelnému tangu.

“Zdrhej,” křikne po Jaskierovi Geralt. “Běž, já si tě najdu - “ usekne chapadlo, druhému se uhne a vkročí třetímu přímo do rány. Nenechá se tím ale vyvést z rovnováhy, chapadlo odrazí a napojeným pohybem se ožene po čtvrtém -

Jaskierovi to nemusí říkat dvakrát.

Vyrazí po paměti zpátky a ozvěna zvuků souboje ho pronásledují s každým krokem. Neutichá - vlastně se zdá, že je hlasitější. Řinčení meče o cihly, čvachtání a šplíchání vody, masité údery chapadel. Cvakání zeuglí tlamy, Geraltovo funění.

A pak náhle ticho.

“Geralte?” zavolá Jaskier.

Nedostane odpověď.

Má dost tmy, tak znova sáhne do batohu a vytáhne svůj mobil ve voděodolném pouzdru. Zapne baterku a posvítí si. Před jeho očima vyvstanou vlhkem lesklé cihly a téměř neprůhledná šedá voda, která mu zase sahá jen po kotníky. Temné ústí tunelu před ním i za ním.

“Geralte?” zkusí to znova.

Rozhodně neví, jak se odsud sám dostat. Mapu měl u sebe Geralt, i když, pokud byla na obyčejném papíře, tak už ji nepoužije ani on. Ale Geralt se odsud určitě dokáže vymotat díky nějakému zaklínačovskému orientačnímu smyslu, nebo má zaklínačovsky úžasnou fotografickou paměť, nebo je vyvede po stopě jejich pachu, kterou zachytí svým úžasným zaklínačovským nosem.

To by ho ale Jaskier nejdřív musel najít.

Třeba se Geralt na Jaskiera vykašlal. Nechá ho tady a přivlastní si jeho byt.

Tomu se Jaskier musí nahlas zasmát. To je blbost. To by Geralt neudělal.

Jakou stranou do téhle uličky vůbec přišel? Touhle, nebo tamtou? Touhle, určitě touhle, takže musí pokračovat dál na opačnou stranu. Otočí se, vykročí - a narazí do čehosi tvrdého.

Zvedne baterku. Osvítí Geraltovu tvář.

Až na to že to není Geraltova tvář, ne taková, jakou ji Jaskier zná - jeho oči jsou celé černé, jako noční obloha, jako neprostupná tma pražských kanálů. Kolem očí má vystouplé, černé žíly. Jaskier by velmi rád řekl, že se v tento okamžik _bojí_ , ale jeho tělo má na _tohohle_ Geralta lehce odlišný názor.

“Geralte, jsi v pořádku?” zeptá se Jaskier. Když natáhne ruku - absolutně bez rozmyslu - a dotkne se černých žilek, které jsou Geraltovi vidět na lícních kostech, Geralt mu v tom nebrání.

“Jen účinek lektvaru,” řekne Geralt.

“Nebolí to?”

Geraltovi po tváři přelétne cosi jako úsměv, což s jeho černýma očima a naběhnutýma žílama vypadá trochu komicky. “Ne. Jsem zvyklej.”

Než vylezou ze stoky, Geraltovy oči se vrátí do normálu. Cestou domů, ve světle pouličních lamp, Geralt Jaskierovi ukáže lahvičku nevábně vyhlížející tekutiny - zeuglího jedu. Taky mu řekne, že to s tou světlicí byl docela chytrej nápad.

Ty slova si pak Jaskier přehrává v hlavě, když ze sebe stahuje promočené, smradlavé a obecně zničené oblečení, když se sprchuje horkou vodou, aby zahal chlad, a pak studenou vodou, aby si z hlavy vypudil obrázek inkoustově černých očí, když poslouchá, jak se Geralt sprchuje, a nakonec i když usíná. 

Tentokrát místo schůzky vybrala Yennefer, takže ona, Jaskier a Geralt sedí v kavárně, do které by se Jaskier běžně neodvážil, protože tu latte stojí asi tak trojnásobek, co kdekoli jinde v Praze. Yennefer má dnes vlasy stažené do vysokého culíku a Jaskierovo sebevědomí napadá svým černým přiléhavým kostýmkem, fialovými silonkami a vysokými kozačkami na uzoučkém podpadku. Pusu má krvavě rudou.

Jediné, co Jaskiera uklidňuje je, že Geralt na ni hledí s absolutně impasivním, možná dokonce lehce otráveným, výrazem ve tváři.

Zaklínač na stolek mezi nimi postaví zašpuntovanou lahvičku. “Tvůj zeuglí jed.”

Yennefer lahvičku vezme, otevře, přivoní si. Po tváři se jí rozleje úsměv. Lahev zase pečlivě zavře a schová si ji do fialové Louis Vuitton kabelky. “Váš dluh je splacen, pánové,” oznámí jim. “I když je mi potěšení s vámi obchodovat, pokuste se... zase chvíli neumírat, ju?”


End file.
